A New Start
by Adriansbabe
Summary: All human. Melanie Railen is not an artist. But since her father thinks differently, she has to move to Beverly Hills, where an art school is awaiting her. At art class, she meets a rich, spoiled man, named Adrian Ivashkov. Melanie soon becomes friends with Adrian. But after spending more time together will, they become something more? Or will Adrian's ex, Sydney, get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Beverly Hills was hot. I wasn't really used to this weather, because Kansas was a lot colder. I'm assuming the people acted different to. From what I've heard, around here everyone's snobby, and spoiled. I really wished my dad hadn't picked here to go. I didn't even want to be an artist. But, I couldn't hurt his feelings. I mean Jalyssa doesn't listen to him, so I guess I feel I have to.

I entered the apartment my dad had reserved for me in advance with surprise. I had to hand it to him, it was really nice. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen, bigger than most. My Aunt Jenna's apartment only had one bedroom, a small bathroom with no bath(just a shower), and a kitchen. So this was paradise. I set my two suitcases down and looked around.

The apartment already had everything. It looked like my dad had someone make it a suitable living establishment. My dad was a big, fancy, lawyer, who was filthy rich. My mom left him right after Jalyssa was born, and Jalyssa didn't trust him, so he was always sending me places, trying to get me a career. I don't think he quite understood that I was nineteen, and could get a job on my own. I mean if Jalyssa would talk to him, she could easily get that acting job, that she so desperately wants. Honestly, she needs him a lot more than I do.

I checked the clock, confused by the time zone. It was 1:09 A.M. Shit. I had to be in that art class at 7:15 tomorrow morning. I took a shower, put on some pajamas, brushed my teeth, and jumped into bed. But my brain wouldn't let me sleep. I kept thinking, my mind kept spinning. What if the teacher embarrassed me in front of the class? What if all of my classmates were artistic geniuses? Around 2:15 I finally fell asleep, still wondering about tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 6:45 A.M. "Crap!" I said under my breath. I only had thirty minutes to get my stuff together, to get ready, and to get to the art school. I jumped up from my bed, tearing clothes from my suitcase. I settled on some jean shorts and a tank top. They were both cheap, from Old Navy. I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and put my hair into a high ponytail. I ran back to my room to get my keys. Once I had those, I quickly ran to my living room, and grabbed the administration papers. I ran to my car, which was an old red truck. I was kind of into cars. Well old cars at least. I didn't get the appeal of newer cars. I tried to unlock the door really fast but, kept fumbling. I took a deep breath, and slowly unlocked the door. After getting in I started driving.

I looked at my phone checking for the time. 7:05. The class was all the way on the other side of town, so I decided to go a little over the speed limit. after a few minutes, I heard sirens behind me. I checked and saw a cop car, right on my tail. "Shit!" I said. I pulled over, and kept looking at my phone. 7:08. The cop came over and the usual happened. I ended up getting a ticket. Yay. I started driving again, and checked my phone. 7:19. Great way to make an impression.

I finally got to the art class at 7:25. I ran to the door and pushed it open, with a lot of force. Apparently, the door was a lot easier to open than I thought. I tripped, my papers flying everywhere. I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks, as I scrambled to pick up my papers. Suddenly, someone decided to help me pick up my papers. After all the papers were picked up, I quickly gave them to the teacher. She gave me a very disapproving look, and said "You can go sit next to Mr. Ivashkov, since he was kind enough to help you." I turned around, so I could finally see the person who helped me.

The teacher didn't even have to point to "Mr. Ivashkov" for me to know who he was. You could tell by the giant "I am the greatest person in the world" smile, on the man's face. He was tall, Around 6'1. He had chestnut brown hair, and beautiful emerald green eyes. He was also pale for someone who lived in Beverly Hills. In fact I was tanner than him. And I used to live in Kansas. I walked to the seat next to him, feeling everyone's eyes stare at me. I sat down next to him, hoping the whole class would look at the teacher. They did, and I have to say, I was pretty lucky. Me and the man sat in the back, behind everyone.

"Thank you." I whispered. I looked over, to make sure he heard me. He smiled. "You're welcome. Although it's no trouble to help a pretty girl, Miss clumsy." He said. He put his hand under the desk, and put it next to mine. "Adrian." He said. I couldn't help but notice how attractive his voice was. I shook his hand. "Melanie." I said. he put his hand back on his desk. He smiled at me, and then looked at the teacher. After a few minutes of her talking, I couldn't concentrate anymore. Art just wasn't my subject. Science was my subject. I started looking at the drawings, that were placed around the room. I knew I was screwed. All these paintings were flawless. But one caught my eye. It was a picture of a lily. The lily was golden, and behind lily, the background was a soft peach color. In the very top right corner, there was some thin black lines. They looked like eyelashes. After studying the picture, I realized that the picture was of a cheek, with a lily tattooed on it.

I looked around and finally found my mind, back at my desk. I decided to try to listen to the teacher again and heard her say, "And that's what I want you to try to paint with your partner." I looked around, obviously Adrian was my partner. "Looks like we're partners, Miss clumsy." Adrian said cheerfully. I laughed a little, to be polite. " I told you my name was Melanie." I said. He smiled. "Well I have nicknames for all of my friends." He said. I smiled. I was glad I already had a friend. I took a deep breath. "So what do we have to paint?"


End file.
